Aclaremos nuestros sentimientos
by Nairelena
Summary: ranma seba por 4 años a Tailandia y a su llegada intenta aclarar sus sentimientos por akane ¿ lograran anbos aclarar sus sentimientos?  Aclaremos nuestros sentimientos


_Pensamiento_

_Desarrollo de la carta_

-dialogos-

Despedida

En una típico atardecer de nerima se encontraba Akane realizando sus practicas de artes marciales en el "dojo Tendo", mientras que en la puerta estaba Ranma recostado observándola, cuando ella se percato de que esta siendo observada por el.

-¿Qué haces allí? ¡Me estas espiando!-

Mientras el la miraba y pensaba que respuesta le daría, ella se asomo y vio las maletas en el suelo, a lo que ella pregunto con ironía:

-¿Y esas maletas, acaso te vas con unas de tus prometidas?-

Ranma le responde aun con más ironía:

-¡eso no es tu problema! -

Dio media vuelta y como siempre la dejo con la palabra en la boca

_-Y yo que me estaba preocupando por ti ¡¡BAKA!! -_

Akane tiro la puerta y molesta continúo con su práctica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación meditando como le iba a decir a Akane que le habían dado una beca y tenia que irse por una larga temporada a Tailandia cuando de pronto decide no comentarle nada de su viaje, pero como se imagino que si no le decía nada, ella se desesperaría, se le ocurrió la idea de escribirle una carta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente por la mañana Akane, muy dudosa de lo ocurrido el día anterior decidió ir a la habitación de ranma aclarar sus dudas sobre el "porque el cargaba esas maletas".

Cuando llega a la entrada de la habitación y mientras habría la corrediza se imaginaba

_-¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se estará vistiendo? O ¿estará dormido?-_

Al abrir la corrediza se sorprende, ranma no estaba allí, ella impaciente entra en la habitación y al revisar se consigue una carta, la tomo y sin leerla salio corriendo;

En ese momento iba pasando su hermana kasumi a la que le pregunta

-¿y Ranma? ¿No lo has visto?-

Ella muy extrañada por la forma en que Akane le pregunto por Ranma, le respondió con cara de sorprendida;

-¡ni idea!

Akane continuo recorriendo la casa, cuando de pronto se consigue a Genma acomodando el tablero de shogui, y le dice:

-¿Genma-sama de casualidad no sabe donde esta Ranma?-

Y el le responde:

-no te dijo!!!-

-¿Qué?-

-Ranma se fue a Tailandia porque le salio una beca para terminar sus estudios de artes marciales.-

Akane quedo paralizada ante la noticia; sintió que su corazón dio un gran salto, luego de esa terrible sensación experimentada decide leer la carta pero le da las gracias a Genma y sale de la sala de estar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con ansiedad abre la puerta de su habitación, cuando de pronto se encuentra con

P-chan, el puerquito recibe a Akane con mucho entusiasmo y ella a cambio lo ignora, mientras se sienta en la cama a leer la carta:

"_akane":_

_Disculpa que me despida de ti de esta manera, es que no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo; yo se que estarás molesta conmigo en este momento pero te entiendo porque te trate mal la otra noche, pero tu también te pasas… UPS! De todos modos discúlpame, espero que sigas al frente del dojo y entrenes mucho para que logres superarme algún día"._

_A lo mejor te parezca que la carta es un poco corta pero ya sabes que yo no soy muy expresivo, quizás para cuando leas esto yo ya este camino a Tailandia._

_Nos vemos dentro de tres años._

_Se despide: Ranma UU_

Akane arruga la carta y la lanza; quedando cabizbaja,

P-chan observo la actitud de ella y se queda mirándola con curiosidad, el alzo una patita y le hace un gesto de preocupación, cuando por fin logra recobrar la calma, mira a

P-chan y en voz queda le dice:

-¡Ranma se ha marchado! -

Cargo al puerquito y le dio un fuerte y desconsolado abrazo.

Mientras akane abrazaba a P-chan, el muy tonto pensó:

-_aaahhh… no puede ser ranma me dejo el camino libre. Jijijiiji…_

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¿Ryoga tendrá el camino fácil con Akane?

¿Que pasara en estos 3 años sin de Ranma?

¿Que tal le ira a Ranma en Tailandia?

Todas esas respuestas las tendrán a en el capitulo siguiente de este fic

Hola a todos!!! Este es nuestro primer fic. Suponemos que se preguntaran por que el "NUESTRO", ya que somos cuatro chicas locas fans de Ranma ½ las creadoras de esta historia XD. Esperamos que les guste este fic. Y que nos dejen Muuuuuchooosssss Reviews. Se despiden:

-Naire

-Oneillys.

-Ruth.

-Vanessa.


End file.
